Welcome to the Dalton Academy
by Stephanie tout simplement
Summary: Mon nom est Ethan Myers, et je vais donner le meilleur de moi-même pour que le blason des Warblers soit aussi brillant qu'au premier jour.
1. Chapter 1

\- Ethan?

\- Ouais?

\- Viens voir.

Parti dans la salle de chant, je m'étonnais que nous y soyons seuls.

\- Les autres sont pas là?

\- Suis-moi.

Nous allions dans la petite salle fermée du fond, et Sebastian fermait les portes derrière lui.

\- On a les championnats nationaux demain. Et ils ont demandé un duo. J'ai pensé qu'on ferait l'affaire.

\- Sérieux?

\- Oui. J'ai une idée de chanson, dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

Attendant adossé au mur, il allait démarrer une chanson d'Ed Sheeran que je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître. Une fois droit, il commençait à chanter doucement.

" _When your legs don't work like they used to before,_

 _And I can't sweep you off of your feet,_

 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks,_

 _And Darling I will... be loving you til we're seventy !_

 _And Baby my... heart... could still fall as hard as twenty three !_

 _And I'm thinking 'bout how..._

 _People fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe just the touch of the hand..._

 _Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_

 _And I just wanna tell you I am..._ "

Se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, nous entamions le couplet d'une seule et même intonation.

" _So honey nowwww!_

 _Take me into your loving arms !_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars._

 _Place your head on my beating heeeaart!_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _Maybe we... found... love right where we are._ "

Sans vraiment comprendre, Sebastian venait jusqu'à moi, comme prêt à me dire quelque chose, et j'entamais le second couplet en le regardant s'asseoir devant moi.

" _When my hair's overgone and my memory fades_

 _And the crowds don't remember my name_

 _When my hands don't play the strings the same way... Hmmm_

 _I know you will still love me the same_

 _Cause Honey your... soul can never grow... old_

 _It's ever green_

 _Baby you... smile_

 _Forever in my mind and memory!_

 _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe it's all part of a plan..._

 _I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

 _Hoping that you'll understand..._ "

De nouveau debout, il se plaçait face à moi, et nous chantions encore une fois le refrain sans nous quitter des yeux.

" _That Baby now !_

 _OoooohTake me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars !_

 _Place you head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud!_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are... ohh ohh..._ "

Le reste de la chanson se faisait attendre, et je voyais à ses yeux verts qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose. En se retournant, il entamait de nouveau le refrain avec moi.

" _Baby now !_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Oh darlin'!_

 _Place you head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud!_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are..._

 _And maybe, we found love right where we are_

 _And we found love right where we are..._ "

Quand j'étais prêt à aller vers lui, il se retournait d'un seul coup et se jetait sur moi pour m'embrasser d'une façon peu désinvolte et emplie d'un sentiment dont je n'aurais jamais douté connaître un jour. Sa main sur ma joue et ses lèvres collées aux miennes, je ne savais que faire, si ce n'est répondre d'une manière favorable. Un an que ce moment me vient en rêve. Et le voilà devant mes yeux. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est bel et bien réel. Notre étreinte défaite, je le regarde.

\- C'était pas pour un duo, hein?

\- Non. Non, c'était pas pour un duo, Ethan.

Il n'osait pas me regarder.

\- Sebastian.

\- Ethan, je...

\- Tu peux le dire, tu sais. Si ça s'est passé, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

Ses yeux verts croisant les miens, je compris qu'il savait qu'il pouvait parler en toute confiance.

\- Ethan.

\- Sebastian.

\- Je vais passer pour un débile.

\- Parle. Ou je m'en vais, tu as le choix.

Comment résister à des yeux de cocker pareil? Mais bon, il ne me laissait pas le choix.

\- Non, pars pas. Je...

\- ...

\- Je t'aime.

Ces mots sonnaient comme une balle tirée en plein coeur. J'en restais statique devant cette porte, et l'entendais soupirer derrière moi.

\- C'est vrai que j'avais le béguin pour Blaine quand on s'est connus, mais le fait est que... je me suis rangé. J'ai compris que lui et moi, ce serait impossible, étant donné que Kurt et Blaine sont en couple. Et puis, il y avait... Toi.

Je me retournais pour le regarder une fois de plus, et il se relevait pour m'approcher.

\- T'étais là. Toi, avec tes grands yeux bleus. Toi qui m'a jamais laissé tomber. Chaque fois que je pensais être seul, t'étais toujours là pour moi. Quand Karofski m'a tabassé, je sais que t'es venu à l'hôpital.

\- Oui, j'étais là.

\- Je sais. Je sais que tu m'as fait des soins quand je dormais.

\- ...

\- Je l'ai senti. Je dormais, et je me doutais que c'était pas l'infirmière. J'ai reconnu ton parfum.

\- Sebastian.

\- Je t'ai laissé faire parce que t'avais une façon douce de le faire, t'y mettait toute la douceur du monde, et c'était très agréable.

\- Je...

De retour près de moi, il posait ses mains sur mes joues.

\- Ethan, dis-le moi.

\- Que je te dise quoi?

\- Que tu m'aimes. Je le sais, rien qu'à la façon dont tu me regardes.

\- ...

Ses yeux dans les miens, je prononçais ses trois petits mots qui le firent sourire. Seulement son sourire suffisait à me rendre heureux. Ma tête contre son épaule en riant un peu, il relevait mon visage pour m'embrasser encore une fois. Plus tendrement, plus émotionnellement. Je me refusais à le laisser, mais prêt à partir, avant qu'il n'en sorte, je le rattrapais par le bras et le plaquait contre un des murs pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Ma main droite dans sa nuque, et l'autre dans ses cheveux, je prenais plaisir à m'éprendre de ses lèvres. La porte fermée d'un coup de pied, il intensifiait le baiser encore plus en baladant ses mains dans mes cheveux et en haletant de plaisir. Jamais je n'aurais défait cette étreinte si quelqu'un n'avait pas frappé à la porte.

\- Y'a quelqu'un?

\- Oui, oui, je vais sortir ! Deux minutes.

Je souriais en le voyant rire. Et en me déposant un énième baiser sur les lèvres, il me chuchotait un "je t'aime" à l'oreille avant d'enfin s'en aller en lâchant ma main. Un rêve. Clairement un rêve. Je sentais encore ses mains sur moi, et son doux parfum. Comme des flashs-backs des scènes qui venaient de se passer. Et encore perdu dans ces moments, je sortais de la salle sans me faire repérer. Enfin, à quelques secondes prêt.

\- Ethan !

\- Je vous attendais justement !

\- Tu as quelque chose pour nous?

\- Oui, on répète les deux parties du championnat. On a du boulot pour demain. Ok, les mecs?

\- Au fait, on a de la visite dans la deuxième salle.

\- Qui ça?

\- Les New Direction.

\- Tiens, tiens.

Direction la deuxième salle, donc. Sebastian s'y trouvait, et les New Direction aussi.

\- Ah, mais voilà les futurs perdants des régionales.

\- Oh, mais c'est Myers ! Alors, mis à part pisser dans ton lit, qu'est-ce tu fais d'autres?

\- Je dirige des gagnants, moi.

J'entendais son petit rire discret, et Blaine me toisait.

\- Dis moi, Ethan, si je te demandais de nous chanter du Christina Aguilera, tu répondrais quoi?

\- Que même si je suis un mec, une chanson de diva me sied à ravir.

\- Toi, une diva?

\- Un problème, Lopez? Tu n'as pas ton cher petit Puckerman pour te sauver, cette fois-ci? Il faut dire que la dernière fois, ton naufrage en a fait souffrir plus d'un, et mes pauvres oreilles ont bien failli saigner.

Elle en serait sortie de ses gonds si Blaine ne l'avait pas retenue.

\- Dis-moi, Myers, qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir qu'à tout moment, ta carrière peut te brûler les ailes? Certes, tu as de la voix, mais à part ça, qu'est-ce que tu fais d'autre, hein? Les Warblers ne feront pas partie de ta vie éternellement. Ton moment de gloire est juste déterminé, et après, bye le petit Ethan. Rayé de la carte.

J'en riais. Santana ne me faisait peur en aucun cas.

\- Ma pauvre Santana... Contrairement à toi, New York est loin d'être la seule option qui s'ouvre à moi. Je ne vais pas aller faire la perruche dans une prestigieuse école de danse juste pour qu'une mégère me dise que je ne ferais jamais mieux de ma vie. Car tu ne feras jamais mieux de ta vie.

Collant presque mon front au sien, je la toisais méchamment.

\- Tu n'es bonne qu'à te faire martyriser par un vieux goûjat qui te brisera en mille morceaux. Maintenant, merci de débarasser le plancher, on a une victoire à préparer.

Bien sûr, le lendemain, lors des championnats, la victoire nous tombait dessus, comme prévu. Nous étions tous heureux de remporter la coupe, et de retour à la Dalton, et tous les autres membres des Warblers partis, Sebastian et moi nous retrouvions une fois de plus dans cette salle. Enfermés, il restait adossé à la porte tandis que j'allais m'asseoir au piano, histoire de me remettre dans l'ambiance. "Stay with me" de Sam Smith.

" _Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one night stand_

 _But I still need love caus' I'm just a man_

 _This night never seem to go to plan_

 _I don't want you to leave_

 _Will you hold my hand?"_

 _Sebastian s'asseyait à mes côtés, et nous entamions le refrain._

 _"Oh, won't you stay with me?_

 _Caus' you're all I need_

 _This ain't love, it's clear to see_

 _But darling, stay with me_ "

D'un geste doux, il prenait mes mains dans les siennes, et encore une fois de plus, scellait nos lèvres dans un énième baiser tendre et chaleureux.

\- T'as été génial tout à l'heure. Personne ne regrette que tu ais été nommé à la tête des Warblers.

\- J'en suis heureux. Toi aussi, tu as été parfait, Sebastian.

\- Merci. Venant de toi, ça ne peut me rendre plus heureux.

Je souriais à sa remarque.

Ces moments se sont passés hier. Mais bon, je n'ai rien raconté de notre rencontre. En tout cas, et même en premier lieu, il serait mieux de me présenter. Mon nom est Ethan Myers. Je suis entré à la Dalton Academy il y a de cela déjà un an.


	2. Chapter 2

Mes parents ont pensé qu'il serait beaucoup mieux pour moi d'être écarté de la gente féminine, histoire de privilégier mes études. Mais, comme vous avez pu le constater, je suis... oui, disons le clairement, je suis homosexuel. Mes parents ne le savent pas, et à vrai dire, j'ai toujours fait en sorte de le leur cacher. N'ayant jamais eu de relation de plus de quelques semaines, ils n'avaient jamais eu vraiment le temps de le découvrir non plus.

Mais bref.

Jour de rentrée.

Uniforme déjà envoyé chez moi pour être prêt en arrivant, j'errais entre les salles à l'heure du déjeuner. En suivant certains élèves, j'entendais des voix dans un endroit proche de là. Curieux de nature, j'allais voir, et tombais sur un groupe de chanteurs. Adossé à un mur, je les voyais interpréter une chanson que j'aimais assez : Lollipop. Chanson enjouée. J'appréciais leur rythmique, et m'y entraînais sans vraiment y faire attention. Ce ne fût que quand je me retrouvais tout seul à chanter que je relevais la tête. Gêné.

\- Et on peut savoir qui tu es, toi?

\- Ethan Myers.

\- Eh bien, Ethan Myers, que saurais-tu nous interpréter pour nous faire part de tes talents, visiblement enfouis?

" _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Why don't you hit me with your best shot?_ "

\- C'est tout?

" _Sex, baby, let's talk about you, and me_

 _Let's talk about all the good things and the bad things, that, baby_

 _Let's talk about sex, all right !_

 _Let's talk about sex ! A little bit, a little bit..._ "

\- C'est qu'il a de la ressource, le nouveau ! Attends, on va t'en trouver une de chanson.

En entendant les premières notes de la chanson, je reconnaissais "Bills" des Destiny's Child, et décidais d'en troller l'entrée.

" _At first we started out real cool_

 _Taking me places I ain't never been_

 _But now, you're getting comfortable_

 _Ain't doing those things you did no more_

 _You're solely making me pay for things_

 _Your money should be handling_ "

Sous les regards ravis de mes collègues, et les applaudissements brefs, nous continuons en exécutant une petite chorégraphie toute simple.

" _And now you ask to use my car_

 _Drive it all day and don't fill up the tank_

 _And you have the audacity_

 _To even come and step to me_

 _Ask to hold some money from me_

 _Until you get your check next week_ "

Et le reste de la chanson se déroulait dans une ambiance géniale. Une fois finie, je me présentais à tout le monde et surtout au leader. Un grand brun aux yeux d'un vert... transcendant.

\- Ethan, c'est ça?

\- Ouais. Tu es?

\- Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe.

\- Salut.

Poignée de main franche. Grand, brun, yeux verts. Plutôt mignon. Tout à fait mon genre d'homme.

\- Tu es nouveau, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre?

\- Je viens d'arriver aujourd'hui même.

\- Bienvenue à la Dalton Academy. Je dois dire qu'une voix pareille ne s'oublierait pas de sitôt.

\- Merci du compliment.

\- Je t'en prie. Je ne demande généralement pas ça aux nouveaux arrivants, mais... vu tes performances, est-ce qu'une place au sein des Warblers t'intéresserait?

Chanter dans un groupe d'hommes mené par tes soins? Te voir à chaque fois que l'occasion s'en présenterait et pourvoir profiter des joies de la musique à tes côtés? Ma foi...

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Bienvenue parmi les Warblers alors. Tu seras une excellente recrue pour les prochaines régionales. Je te donnerais les programmes dès que tout sera mis au point.

\- Pas de soucis.

\- Je crois que nous avons cours dans la même salle. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer.

Après toute une journée de cours, j'étais plutôt heureux. Direction la Salle principale pour dîner, et une fois sorti, direction les douches. Personne? J'en profitais pour prendre un peu de temps. Et chantonner une chanson qui me tenait à coeur.

" _Party girls, don't get hurt_

 _Can't feel anything, when will I learn_

 _I push it down, push it down..._

 _I'm the one "for a good time call"_

 _Phone's blowin' up, ringin' my doorbell_

 _I feel the love, feel the love..._ "

Trop occupé à me laver, je n'avais pas remarqué la présence devant moi.

" _1,2,3, 1,2,3 drink_

 _1,2,3 1,2,3 drink_

 _1,2,3 1,2,3 drink_

 _Throw 'em back, till I lose count..._ "

Sebastian, quelques douches plus loin. Je m'empêchais de le regarder, mimant le fait que je ne l'avais pas remarqué. D'une voix aussi poussée que possible, j'entamais le refrain.

" _I'm gonna swing from the chandelier_

 _From the chandelier_

 _I'm gonna live_

 _Like tomorrow doesn't exist_

 _Like it doesn't exist_

 _I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night_

 _Feel my tears as they dry_

 _I'm gonna swing from the chandelier_

 _From the chandelier_ "

Tout en prenant le temps de faire un shampooing, je ne l'avais pas remarqué derrière moi quand je sortais, serviette autour de la taille. Je m'empêchais de baisser le regard pour scruter son torse, et le regardais dans les yeux. Sauf que lui regardait effectivement mon torse, sans aucune gêne.

\- Woah.

\- Un souci?

\- Non, je... c'est juste que tu dois passer un temps fou à la muscu.

\- Quatre heures par jour.

\- Quand même !

\- Tu permets?

J'allais vers les lavabos, histoire de me laver les dents, et enlevais la serviette. Heureusement que j'avais eue l'idée d'enfiler un short. Non mais pourquoi je pense à ça, moi?

\- Je t'ai entendu pousser la chansonnette. T'as vraiment une sacrée voix, Ethan.

Brosse à dents dans la bouche, je ne pouvais répondre. Tout en regardant dans le miroir face à moi, je le voyais chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Malgré moi, je ne pouvais résister à regarder les muscles de son dos, si joliment dessinés. Tellement obnubilé à observer cette vision divine, je reprenais mes esprits juste avant qu'il ne se retourne.

\- Je peux te... Oh, pardon, j'attends que tu ais fini.

Une fois la bouche rincée, je le regardais.

\- Je peux te poser une question?

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné envie de chanter?

\- Comment ça? Ici, ou avant?

\- Avant. J'imagine que tu chantes depuis un moment.

\- Depuis l'école primaire. En fait, c'est la première fois que j'ai entendue ma mère chanter.

\- Ah oui?

\- Ouais. Ma mère était professeur de chant, c'est elle qui m'a tout enseigné.

\- C'est touchant.

\- ... Ouais.

Une fois toutes mes affaires rangées dans mon sac, je commençais à monter vers mon dortoir. Quatre dans la même chambre, je me retrouvais avec mes collègues de biologie. Lendemain. Plusieurs cours, et pendant deux heures de pause, l'un des Warblers était venu me chercher dehors.

\- On t'attend.

Direction la salle de chant, donc. Plusieurs chansons à répéter pour les régionales. Chorégraphies à apprendre, bref, de quoi passer un bon moment. Une fois les heures passées, nous avions de la visite.

\- Salut, les gars.

\- Blaine !

Une tête méconnue, et visiblement hors de l'académie, puisque ne portant pas d'uniforme.

\- Je ne crois pas te connaître.

\- Qui? Moi?

\- Oui. Je m'appelle Blaine. Je suis un ancien des Warblers.

Sebastian passait à côté de moi en chuchotant.

\- Il est parti de son plein gré, c'est lui que tu remplaces.

\- Je vois. Eh bien, ravi de te connaître, Blaine. Je m'appelle Ethan, et visiblement, c'est toi que je remplace.

\- Oh, et bien, j'espère que tu sauras trouver ta place.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, monsieur au noeud papillon, ma place est déjà toute faite.


	3. Chapter 3

Regards noirs échangés, Blaine s'en allait en saluant ses anciens confrères.

\- Fort caractère.

\- Je n'aime pas la concurrence. Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à me laisser marcher sur les pieds.

\- Ça, c'est quelque chose qui me plait.

Si je n'étais pas très bon acteur, voici comment le moment où son sourire me rendait tout chose se serait passé.

A la vue de son sourire, je m'approchais de lui pour lui donner un baiser des plus volcaniques. A limite l'en plaquer contre le mur derrière nous.

Mais, revenons à la réalité, je lui rendais son sourire en prenant mon sac de cours et en filant vers mon cours de Mathématiques. Fin de journée, j'allais donc dans mon dortoir, histoire de faire mes devoirs pour le lendemain, avant de partir manger et d'aller prendre ma douche. Rideau tiré, je laissais l'eau chaude me vider la tête. Sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui m'entourait, j'entonnais une fois de plus une chanson.

" _You shoud it out_

 _But I can hear a word you say_

 _I'm talking loud, not saying much_

 _I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_

 _You shot me down, but I get up_ "

J'entendais juste des pas venant dans la douche à côté de la mienne. Une silhouette assez fine. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour deviner qui c'était.

" _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away"_

 _Il sortait la puissance de sa voix en chantant avec moi._

 _"Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_ "

Les yeux fermés, je l'entendais chanter. Je me laissais aller à rêver tout en laissant l'eau couler dans mon dos. Des images me venaient en entendant sa voix tellement suave. Je l'imaginais venant me rejoindre dans ma douche, enlaçant ma taille et me fredonnant cette chanson à l'oreille. Ce fût quand il m'appelait que je reprenais mes esprits.

\- Ben alors, Myers, tu t'es noyé?

\- Non... non non... c'est juste que je laissais l'eau brûlante, vu comment j'ai mal au dos, ça me fait un peu de bien.

\- Mal au dos, tu dis?

\- Ouais... Petit problème de colonne vertébrale, mais rien de bien méchant.

\- Sors de là, je vais regarder ça.

Direction les lavabos après m'être habillé, je posais mes affaires et faisais craquer mes os.

\- Ah oui, quand même.

\- Je crois que j'ai trop forcé sur la musculation.

\- Attends, fais moi voir.

Dos à lui, je le laissais faire. Et à peine ses mains avaient-elles frôlé mon dos, que j'en réprimais des frissons. Main sur le lavabo et l'autre sur la taille, je réprimais un léger soupir de soulagement quand ses mains massaient le dessous de mes omoplates. J'aurais cru entendre un petit raclement de gorge. Mais que faire, ses massages me faisaient énormément de bien. J'hésitais à fermer les yeux, et fort heureusement, il me parlait en même temps.

\- Ça va? Tu dis rien.

\- Oui, oui, ça... oh, la vache...

Tendant le torse en avant, je craquais tous mes os et lâchais un énorme soupir de plaisir, assez ambigu.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui.

\- Désolé. Mais là, franchement, je pouvais pas rêver mieux. Bonne nuit.

\- ... Bonne nuit.

Arrivé dans mon lit, il ne me fallut pas plus de temps pour fermer les yeux. A peine quelques minutes après, j'avais déjà des images en tête. Allez savoir pourquoi je pensais aux douches, sans doute à cause de cette séance de massage assez agréable. Dans ma tête se redessinait la scène, et juste après mon soupir de soulagement, je me voyais me retourner. Me retourner et le regarder dans les yeux, passer mes mains sur ce torse joliment dessiné. Plonger dans ses yeux verts. L'embrasser éperduement et passionnément. Sentir son corps contre le mien dans une étreinte plus que charnelle. J'avais même l'impression de sentir la pointe de sa langue collée à la mienne. Ce ne fût que quand je voyais ses mains descendre vers le bas de mon torse que je me réveillais en sursaut.

\- Merde...

En sueur, je me rallongeais en prenant mon baladeur. Chanson douce pour m'endormir, et cette fois-ci, plus d'images de toute la nuit.

La semaine passée, j'avais prévu de rentrer pour le week-end. Et une fois devant l'académie, quelqu'un avait un mot pour moi.

\- Ethan?

\- Ouais?

\- Tiens, on m'a demandé de te donner ça.

Un petit mot. De mon père, visiblement.

"Salut, mon grand. Avec ta mère, on s'est dit que te faire parcourir 200 km pour seulement deux jours serait un peu idiot, donc nous avons prit la peine de te prendre un appartemment à quelques kilomètres de l'académie. Oh, et nous avons aussi prit soin de te ramener ton moyen de locomotion. Nous espérons que tu te plais .Tes parents."

Je remerciais celui qui m'avait attendu, et en mettant mes lunettes de soleil, je voyais ma moto devant, le casque trônant sur la poignée droite. Sourire aux lèvres, j'enlevais mes lunettes, enfilais mon casque, et relevais la visière pour regarder l'adresse de mon nouveau chez-moi. Une fois le chemin parcouru, je trouvais l'endroit. Une petite résidence charmante. Je montais, sac sur le dos. Et une fois à l'intérieur, je retrouvais toutes mes affaires. Je m'étalais sur mon lit, et directement, mon téléphone fixe sonnait.

\- Allô?

\- Ethan, c'est maman.

\- Salut, maman. Au fait, merci pour... pour tout ça.

\- Je t'en prie, mon chéri. N'en profite pas pour ramener une petite amie, hein.

\- Maman...

\- Je plaisante. Ça te plait?

\- Oui, beaucoup, ça a l'air spacieux. Et j'ai pris soin de te prendre un appartemment sans personne autour, comme ça, tu pourras faire la fête avec tes amis.

\- Merci du détail, maman. Oh, au fait, je voulais t'annoncer quelque chose. Va chercher papa, s'il te plaît.

\- Ton père t'entend.

\- J'ai été admis chez les Warblers.

Je décalais le téléphone de mon oreille tellement le cri perçant de ma mère me faisait perdre des points d'audition.

\- Oh, mon bébé, je suis tellement heureuse ! Les Warblers sont une institution ! Tu feras gagner ce groupe, j'en suis certaine !

\- Je te remercie, maman. Je te dirais quand seront les championnats.

\- Sois sûr que nous viendrons te voir, mon chéri ! Ton père et moi sommes très fiers.

\- Merci à vous. Eh, papa !

\- Oui, fiston?

\- Merci d'avoir prit soin de ma moto.

\- Je t'en prie, je sais que tu y tiens.

\- Merci de tout coeur. Je vais vous laisser. Je vous embrasse très fort, je vous aime.

\- Nous aussi, on t'aime mon grand. Au revoir.

J'ai des parents extrêmement fiers. Je les aime. Bref, soirée du vendredi passée devant la télé. Samedi matin, jogging matinal, déjeuner, et enchaînement de mes quatre heures de musculation à la salle du soir venu, repas hypo calorique, et message sur mon portable.

"Salut Ethan ! J'espère que tu révises pour les régionales, on a besoin de toi ! Sebastian a demandé s'il pouvait avoir ton numéro, j'ai dit que je te demanderais avant. Passe un bon week-end, vieux !"

Sourire niais sur mon visage, je répondais aussitôt.

"Salut, Jake ! Écoute, je suis en plein dedans, donc nous serons prêts pour les régionales, t'en fais pas ! Oui, tu peux le lui donner, pas de soucis. Bon week-end à toi également !"

Sourire aux lèvres, je passais une partie de la soirée sur ma console de jeux. Le dimanche matin, je préparais mon sac pour la semaine à venir. L'après-midi, je prenais mes sacs, et repartais pour la Dalton Academy. Casque enlevé, lunettes de soleil et perfecto, je franchissais les marches, et filais vers mon dortoir. Vite rattrapé par Marcus.

\- Salut, mec ! Sympa la bécane !

\- Merci. Mon petit bijou.

\- Elle est chouette. Dis, y'a Sebastian qui devrait pas tarder. Réunion des Warblers dans la salle dans une demie-heure.

\- Pas de soucis, j'y serais !

\- A tout à l'heure.

Donc, une demie heure plus tard, rendez vous dans la salle de chant. En tenue civile. Les gars étaient tous arrivés, et ma première vision fut celle de Sebastian dans une chemise bleue qui lui allait à ravir.

\- Eh, dis donc, Myers, t'as la classe comme ça, t'es beau !

Je riais pour feindre le compliment.

\- Qui est-ce que tu comptes draguer, Ethan?

\- Personne, pourquoi?

\- Si j'étais une fille, je prendrais même pas la peine d'enlever la veste !

Venant de Sebastian, j'en frétillais intérieurement. Les autres riaient.

\- Bon, on est là pour bosser ou rigoler? Au boulot, les filles.

Pendant trois bonnes heures, nous répétions le show pour les régionales. Beaucoup de membres des Warblers voulaient que je montre mes talents pour le show, chose dont je n'avais jamais eue expérience. Mais bref. Il me fallait un solo pour impressionner mes collègues. Discutant un peu avec Sebastian au passage, il me conseillait.

\- Choisis quelque chose que tu connais par coeur. Quelque chose qui te tient à coeur. Au moins, tu sortiras ta voix. Et la victoire nous sera assurée.

Relevant la tête, il penchait la sienne vers mon oreille, si près que sa voix sonnait dans ma tête comme une symphonie de Beethoven.

\- Je serais toi, je chanterais Titanium. Tu m'as scotché l'autre jour. Penses-y, vieux.

Main sur mon épaule en se relevant, j'y pensais, et malgré moi, je me repassais la scène de cette chanson dans les douches.

\- Prêt?

\- Ouais...


	4. Chapter 4

Je demandais l'air de Titanium aux autres, et quand la chanson démarrait, je me laissais emporter. Tout en classe, et poussant ma voix au maximum, je donnais presque mon coeur et mon âme dans la façon de chanter cette chanson. Et lors du refrain, chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, Sebastian chantait avec moi, comme lors des douches l'autre soir. Son regard croisant le mien, j'eus à peine le temps de bouger que le couplet suivant venait. Les autres bougaient, tandis que je restais droit comme un i, les mains dans le dos, et devant tout le monde. Encore une fois un refrain partagé avec Sebastian, et à la fin de la chanson... Léger tour sur moi-même pour finir comme à toutes les chansons des Warblers : Parfaitement alignés, les mains dans le dos, et droits comme des i.

\- Woah, mec, t'as de la puissance, c'est un truc de dingue !

\- Merci.

\- On va les gagner, ces régionales ! Les New Directions vont tomber de haut !

Et vint le jour des régionales, justement. Stressé au possible, mais sans pour autant le montrer, je restais dans les gradins, assis entre Marcus et Jake, partenaires de dortoir. Les New Directions étaient devant, tandis que les autres concurrents étaient un peu partout dans la salle. Ce fut seulement à l'appel des Warblers que j'entendais mes parents m'applaudir aussi forts que possible. Une fois prêts à aller sur scène, derrière le rideau, Sebastian était derrière moi. Le coeur battant à toute allure, je m'efforçais de ne rien laisser paraître. Ce fût quand sa main touchait mon pectoral droit que je sursautais.

\- Allez, mon vieux, déstresse, on va les gagner ces régionales.

\- Me refais jamais ça.

\- Désolé. Je voulais te faire sentir comme chez toi.

\- La prochaine fois, préviens, Sebastian, merde !

Visage renfrogné, je me tournais dos à lui, sentant la gêne qu'il avait provoquée. Quand le rideau s'ouvrait, ce fût notre chanson de groupe qui démarrait : "Whistle". Chorégraphie parfaitement réalisée, chanson pleinement apprise, lors des cascades réalisées par certains d'entre nous, Jake me poussait à montrer mes talents. Ce fût avec un salto arrière que je déchaînais les foules, visiblement. Et lorsque la chanson était sur le point de finir... Je finissais devant, avec les chanteurs, tout en terminant sur notre pose finale : droit comme des i. Standing ovation de la part du public, et sans que je m'y attende vraiment, nous enchaînions sur mon solo. Devant le public, je prenais place, et entonnais la chanson, comme convenu.

" _You shoud it out_

 _But I can hear a word you say_

 _I'm talking loud, not saying much_

 _I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_

 _You shot me down, but I get up_ "

Mes parents au premier rang, ma mère commençait déjà à verser des larmes. Plus je continuais, et plus elle semblait fière de son fils. Mon père également. Quand vint le refrain, je sortais ma voix à pleine puissance, et Sebastian chantait avec moi. Sous l'ovation du public. Tout parfaitement fait, je finissais la chanson entouré de mes accolytes, et le rideau se fermait. La foule en délire après cette chanson, je repartais en coulisses, sous les applaudissements.

\- T'as été grand, mon vieux ! T'as tout déchiré !

\- Merci les mecs, je serais pas là sans vous.

\- Je suis content d'avoir prit cette décision. Tu fais vraiment partie des nôtres, maintenant.

Accolades à tour de rôle, puis venait celle de Sebastian. Étrangement, elle durait plus que les autres, et quand nous nous lâchions, il m'envoyait un sourire des plus... incompréhensifs qu'il m'avait été donné de voir dans ma vie. Oserais-je lui dire qu'il me plaisait? Oserais-je tenter le coup? Après toutes les scènes qui se sont passées entre nous? Non... non, non... Un garçon comme lui doit être hétéro, ne te fais pas d'illusions, Ethan. Va voir tes parents, ta mère doit sûrement attendre pour t'étouffer dans ses retrouvais donc mes parents devant l'auditorium, et effectivement, ma mère m'aurait presque étouffé.

\- Oh, mon chéri, tu as été incroyable ! Tu es tellement beau sur scène, et cette voix !

Ma mère en pleurs. Rien d'étonnant.

\- Merci Maman. Et toi, Papa?

Mon père me fixait l'air de dire : Fils...

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi fier de toi, fiston. Tu fais honneur à la famille.

De la part de mon père, ce fut les plus magnifiques paroles que j'avais entendu de toute ma vie. Devant tant d'émotions, je me résignais, je ne pouvais pas le leur cacher plus longtemps.

\- Maman, Papa, j'ai... j'ai un aveu à vous faire.

\- On t'écoute.

Certainement l'aveu le plus difficile de toute ma vie.

\- Voilà, je... Ce n'est pas vraiment facile de vous avouer ça... Sachez que je vous aime de tout mon coeur, et que ça ne changera jamais quoi que vous puissiez penser de moi.

A voir le regard de ma mère, on croirait la voir attendre l'annonce de ma mort.

\- Maman... Papa... Je suis homosexuel.


	5. Chapter 5

Silence de leurs parts. Mais leurs sourires naissants faisait partir un poids naissant sur mon coeur lourd.

\- Ethan, nous t'aimons de tout notre coeur, qui que tu puisses aimer, et quoi que tu puisses faire, tu es et resteras notre fils pour toujours.

Les larmes aux yeux, je les serrais une fois de plus dans mes bras, avant que mon père ne m'emmène plus loin. Parler avec mon père est une chose que j'avais toujours fait depuis mon enfance, mais à son regard triste et morose, je sentais une mauvaise nouvelle. Demandant à Jake de me prévenir dès que les résultats seraient annoncés, je partais dehors avec lui. Il allumait une cigarette, avant de poser sa main sur mon visage, le tapotant doucement.

\- Ethan, mon grand, regarde-toi, tu es jeune, brillant, beau, tu as toute la vie devant toi.

\- Papa...

\- Laisse-moi parler s'il te plaît. Je ne voulais pas que ta mère soit là quand je t'aurai annoncée la nouvelle, mais...

\- Papa, tu me fais peur.

\- Fiston, ta mère est atteinte d'un cancer du sein qui se révèle très agressif.

La nouvelle venait comme un couteau planté en plein coeur.

\- Mais elle n'a pas de traitement pour ça? Je veux dire... chimiothérapie? Rien?

\- Fils... Elle ne peut pas endurer cette thérapie trop lourde, elle est exténuée de jour en jour...

\- Non... Non, elle peut pas mourir... Pas maintenant...

Je me laissais tomber comme un rien sur les marches de la Dalton Academy, mon père derrière moi, me serrant dans ses bras.

\- Je te laisse seul.

Porte claquée derrière moi, je me laissais aller à pleurer. Sachant que ma mère n'aurait plus que quelques temps à vivre parmi nous... Je ne pouvais pas rester le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ethan?

Ignorant l'appel, je continuais à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, n'ayant plus aucune envie de sourire.

\- Merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Sebastian venait s'asseoir à côté de moi, l'air inquiet.

\- Raconte-moi, vieux.

\- Ma mère va mourir.

L'air déconfit qu'il arborait n'arrangeait en rien mon état. Et même si sentir ses bras essayant de me réconforter en caressant mon dos m'apaisait un temps soit peu, je pleurais toujours.

\- Eh, je suis sûr que tes parents seraient fiers de voir leur fils heureux en entendant l'annonce de la victoire des Warblers.

\- ...

\- Je suis... profondément désolé pour ce qui arrive à ta mère. Et crois-moi que si je me retrouvais à ta place en cet instant, je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Alors, suis-moi, sèche tes larmes, et montre leur qu'Ethan Myers est digne de la lignée des Warblers.

Séchant mes larmes à contre-coeur, je me relevais doucement, aidé par Sebastian, et revenais vers l'auditorium. Les annonces allaient être faites. Nous étions en finale avec les New Directions.

Troisième et dernière chanson passée pour chacun des deux groupes, nous allions sur scène dans l'espoir de remporter cette finale.

\- Après des délibérations aussi tendues que possible, le jury a délibéré. Et les vainqueurs des championnats régionaux sont...

Stress à son comble.

\- LES WARBLERS DE LA DALTON ACADEMY !

A l'annonce de notre victoire, je sautais tel un cabri. Mêlée avec les gars, le maître de cérémonie me tendait la coupe que je brandissais avec fierté. Photo prise par mes parents, je descendais de scène pour les serrer dans mes bras. Et ma mère pleurait de joie.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse, mon bébé... J'en étais sûre.

\- Je t'aime, maman... Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime.

Tous deux en pleurs, je n'avais pas senti la main de Sebastian sur mon épaule.

\- Monsieur et Madame Myers, vous pouvez être fiers de votre fils. Il a su redorer à lui tout seul le blason des Warblers ce soir.

\- Merci.

\- Nous sommes très fiers de lui. Vous avez été formidables, tous.

\- En tout cas, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je m'appelle Sebastian Smythe, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

\- Et bien, vous m'en voyez enchantée. Je m'appelle Sue, et voici mon mari, Noé.

\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance. Au vu de votre visage, je vois de qui votre fils tient ses yeux bleus.

\- Oh, quel charmeur.

Ma mère comblée, mon père fier, et mon béguin adorable avec mes parents. Photo de groupe avec la coupe, et nous repartions direction la Dalton Academy. Je quittais mes parents avec un gros pincement au coeur, et mon père me promettait de me tenir informé si quelque chose arrivait. Direction les douches pour me remettre de mes émotions, mais une fois l'eau coulant dans mon dos, les larmes coulaient elles aussi toutes seules. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans ma mère.

" _A warning to the people_

 _The good and the evil_

 _This is war_ "

Thirty Seconds to Mars. Le groupe qui avait fait mes soirées de pré adolescents. Et c'était Sebastian qui la chantait. Il avait visiblement prit le temps de me suivre. Je l'écoutais continuer à chanter tout en arrêtant peu à peu de pleurer. Et quand vint la fin de la chanson, je sortais de la douche, filant vers les lavabos, comme à mon habitude. Vite rattrapé par Sebastian, le fait de croiser son visage me fit verser encore des larmes. Il me prenait doucement dans ses bras, me réconfortant comme il le pouvait. Je me laissais aller à pleurer contre lui, et il me chantait "Titanium" doucement, comme sachant que ça me tenait à coeur. Sans vraiment prendre conscience de mes mouvements, je posais mon poing contre son torse, tout en essayant de me calmer. Ce qui ne semblait pas le déranger. Une fois un peu apaisé, je relevais le visage doucement. Sans comprendre, il posait sa main sous mon menton, et approchait ses lèvres des miennes tout doucement. Je me laissais faire, mais entendant quelqu'un arriver, je filais vers les lavabos, comme si de rien n'était, et Sebastian sortait en me souhaitant bonne nuit. Prit entre le sentiment de tristesse, et celui de joie immense suite à ce moment, je me lavais les dents pour filer au lit.

Lendemain, séance de softball dès le matin, histoire de bien se défouler après les régionales. Tenue de sport enfilée, je regoignais tout le monde. Accolades, je faisais juste un léger signe de tête à Sebastian qui semblait gêné.

\- Bonjour tout le monde. Tout d'abord, je tiens à féliciter les Warblers qui nous ont offert un magnifique championnat régional ! Bravo à eux !

Applaudissements.

\- Ensuite, nous avons jugé bon de vous faire profiter de quelques heures de détente avec une bonne partie de softball ! Mais pour ceux qui n'étaient pas présents au championnat d'hier, nous allons réglementer un peu ce match. Warblers, veuillez approcher, s'il vous plaît.

Ce que nous faisions.

\- Je veux vous voir en deux équipes. Ethan, tu prends la tête de l'équipe rouge. Smythe, l'équipe bleue.

Nous allions avoir un problème corsé. Enfilant donc les t-shirts après avoir choisi nos équipes, la règle était simple : commencer sur une chanson pour continuer sur un mash-up. Je décidais de jouer sur du Pink.

" _Check it out_

 _Going out_

 _On the late night_

 _Looking tight_

 _Feelin' nice_

 _It's cock fight_

 _I can tell_

 _I just now_

 _That it's going down_

 _Tonight_ "

Au vu du haussement de sourcil de Sebastian en évitant mon ballon, il reprenait le mash-up sur Funhouse avec son équipe.

" _Pictures framing up the past_

 _Your taunting smirk behind the glass_

 _This museum full of ash_

 _Once a tickle_

 _Now a rash_ "

Lançant sa balle, je la rattrapais juste à temps, créant un vent de panique, ne laissant plus que trois membres dans chaque équipe.

" _I'm not here for your entertainment_

 _You don't really want to mess with me tonight"_

 _"It's time to start the countdown_

 _I'm gonna burn it down down down"_

 _"Cause you know it's over_

 _Before it began_ "

En même temps, nous décomptions.

" _9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun !_ "

Les deux autres de chaque équipe se firent éliminer tandis que Sebastian et moi évitions les lancers de l'un l'autre.

\- Finale, jeunes gens ! Qui va gagner selon vous?


	6. Chapter 6

Chacun criait à celui qu'il voulait voir gagner. Et histoire de corser l'affaire, nous reprenions Trouble, toujours de Pink. Yeux dans les yeux, nous balançions nos ballons pour nous éviter.

" _No attorneys_

 _To plead my case_

 _No opiates_

 _To send me into outta space_

 _And my fingers_

 _Are bejeweled_

 _With diamonds and gold_

 _But that ain't gonna help me now_ "

Ballon dans les mains, je toisais Sebastian du regard, et il tombait dans mon piège. Refrain chanté, et deuxième couplet également, il lançait son ballon que j'évitais d'un salto arrière.

" _No attorneys_

 _To plead my case_

 _No opiates..._

 _To send me into outta space_

 _And my fingers_

 _Are bejeweled_ "

En exécutant un parfait mouvement de capoera, je lançais le ballon pile droit dans son abdomen, ce qui le faisait tomber à terre. Décidant de pousser encore un peu plus la chose, je mettais mes jambes à califourchon au dessus de lui.

" _Caus' I'm not here for your entertainment_

 _You don't really want to mess with me tonight !_ "

Finissant sur cette phrase, je tendais ma main pour l'aider à se relever. Il la prenait et me tapait doucement dans le dos, en me regardant insistemment.

\- Bien joué, mon grand.

\- Je t'ai dit, la concurrence ne m'a jamais plue.

Clin d'oeil, je retournais dans les gradins, et la séance de sport pouvait continuer. Une fois sortis, nous étions de retour aux douches.

\- Tu l'as tué, Ethan !

\- Merci, les mecs.

Une fois sous la douche, je me laissais aller à penser. Cet affrontement m'avait un temps soit peu remonté le moral. Mais une fois sorti, je sentais mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Message de mon père.

"Sois là demain mon grand, les docs n'ont dit que ta mère ne passerait sûrement pas deux nuits."

Courant vers le bureau de la direction de l'académie, je demandais quelques jours de répit qui me firent accordés aussitôt. Mes sacs faits, Sebastian m'attendait à l'entrée.

\- Je t'ai vu partir comme une flèche tout à l'heure, tout va bien?

\- Non. Non, ça va pas, Sebastian, ma mère n'en a plus pour très longtemps.

\- Tu vas pas partir en moto !

\- Quitte à traverser le pays pour la rejoindre, j'irai.

\- Attends-moi, je vais demander à t'amener.

Il était prêt quelques minutes plus tard, et nous allions en voiture. Deux heures plus tard, rendus à l'hôpital que mon père m'avait indiqué, je demandais la chambre, Sebastian sur mes talons.

\- Bonjour, la chambre de Sue Myers, je vous prie.

\- Chambre 453. Fond du couloir sur la droite.

\- Merci.

Courrant comme un dératé, j'arrivais devant elle. Affaiblie, mais souriant comme possible en me voyant.

\- Maman...

Elle tendait sa main vers moi, ne pouvant pas parler à cause de son masque à oxygène. Je prenais sa main, les larmes aux yeux, et elle tendait l'autre bras pour essuyer les larmes, vu que j'étais accroupi sur le côté de son lit. Sebastian était derrière, adossé à la porte, et parlant avec mon père. J'aurais donné tout l'or du monde, un rein, mon coeur, j'aurais même décrochée la lune pour qu'elle reste encore avec nous. Mais d'après les rapports médicaux, son temps était déjà compté. Ne la quittant plus des yeux, je caressais ses cheveux tandis qu'elle semblait s'endormir. Je vérifiais qu'elle respirait, et commençais à chanter sa chanson préférée. Une chanson d'Edith Piaf, chanteuse française de l'époque.

" _Sous le ciel de Paris_

 _s'envole une chanson_

 _Hum hum_

 _Elle est née d'aujourd'hui_

 _Dans le coeur d'un garçon_

 _Sous le ciel de Paris_

 _Marchent des amoureux_

 _Hum hum_

 _Leur bonheur se construit_

 _Sur un air fait pour eux_ "

Elle souriait doucement, en rouvrant doucement ses yeux, tandis que je recommençais à pleurer silencieusement.

La nuit tombée, mon père était rentré à la maison, sachant que j'étais avec ma mère, et Sebastian était resté, endormi sur le canapé de la chambre. Alors que je somnolais, je sentais la main de ma mère serrer la mienne, je compris de suite qu'il fallait que j'appelle mon père. Téléphone dans la main, je ne lâchais pas celle de ma mère.

\- Papa, viens tout de suite, s'il te plaît. Viens, traîne pas.

\- J'arrive.

Il était présent dix minutes plus tard. Et ma mère nous regardaient tous les deux. Nous étions tous les mains liées entre elles.

\- Mes amours... Je suis tellement heureuse de vous avoir ici... Même si cet endroit n'est pas ce que j'aurais espéré... Noé, mon chéri... Trente-quatre ans de pur et d'intense bonheur à tes côtés... le jour de notre mariage était certainement le plus beau de ma vie... et tu m'as donné le plus beau cadeau au monde. Tu m'as donné un fils des plus magnifiques...

\- Sue... ma puce...

\- Non...

Elle reprenait difficilement sa respiration.

\- Noé... Je le sais que tu prendras bien soin d'Ethan... Mais fais quelque chose pour moi.

\- Je t'écoute, ma chérie.

\- Ne reste pas à te morfondre. Je veux que... je veux que tu refasses ta vie après mon départ. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra pour faire ton deuil, mais refais ta vie. S'il te plaît.

\- Je... je ferais de mon mieux. Sue... je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Ethan, Ethan, mon chéri, approche.

Les yeux embués de larmes, je venais vers elle.

\- J'ai vécu une des plus belles soirées de ma vie en te voyant gagner les championnats hier. Tu m'as remplie de fierté, tu m'as émue par cette voix tellement... magique. Mon chéri.

\- Oui, maman...

\- Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Je te souhaite de trouver celui qui fera de ta vie une source de joie. J'espère sincèrement que tu trouveras l'homme qui te fera vivre une vie joyeuse.

\- Maman...

\- Tiens, je veux que tu prennes ça.

Du peu de forces qu'il lui restait, elle enlevait son collier et me le tendait.

\- Maman, non, je peux pas...

\- Prends-le.

A contre-coeur, je le mettais autour de mon cou.

\- Il te va à ravir.

\- Sue, tu devrais te reposer.

\- Oui, tu as sûrement raison.

Je laissais mes parents seuls, et m'installais sur la chaise à côté du lit. Mon père s'allongeait auprès de ma mère, et Sebastian semblait dormir. Parti dans mon sommeil, des images bizarres me venaient en tête. Je revoyais une scène de mon enfance. Assis sur la balançoire de notre jardin de la maison du Kensas, j'entendais une dispute des plus tonitruantes entre mes parents. Et pour finir, ma mère qui sortait pour venir me voir.

\- Ça va, mon grand?

\- Oui. Tu t'es disputée avec Papa?

Elle soupirait. Et vraiment sans savoir pourquoi, je me réveillais doucement. J'avais gardée la main de ma mère dans la mienne, mais en me réveillant, elle l'avait lâchée. Mon père dormait, et Sebastian aussi. Ma mère, elle, était partie dans un sommeil éternel. Je n'essayais pas de la réveiller, mais je réveillais mon père, vraiment en pleurs. Prit de panique, mon père se relevait, essayant de réveiller ma mère, mais je le retenais, hurlant pour tenter de le calmer. Il m'entraînait dans sa chute, agrippant avec force mon pull tout en pleurant. Je pleurais avec lui, réprimant ma douleur en agrippant de toutes mes forces la barrière du lit médical. Visiblement, Sebastian s'était réveillé et avait appelé quelqu'un pour emmener ma mère. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, mon père étant recroquevillé dans le lit, s'étant endormi de fatigue. Parti dans le couloir, je faisais les cents pas, ayant tout préparé pour les obsèques. Sebastian était resté avec moi, et une fois le téléphone raccroché, je m'effondrais. Je m'effondrais à terre, rattrapé par Sebastian.

\- Ethan...

\- Elle est morte, putain...

\- Je sais.

\- Elle est morte.

Presque une semaine plus tard, l'enterrement était au programme. Tous les Warblers avaient tenus à participer pour rendre hommage à fe ma mère. Le prêtre célèbrait la messe, mon père me tenant la main, visage renfrogné, et les Warblers étaient tous présents pour moi. Messe terminé, je me levais pour rejoindre les autres, laissant mon père à contrecoeur.

A sa demande, nous interprétions la chanson préférée de ma mère. Je finissais en larmes, soutenu par mes accolytes. Tout le monde applaudissait poliment, et quand venait le moment d'emmener le cercueil dehors, je tenais à le porter. Les autres venaient le porter avec moi, et mon père me rejoignait pour tenir mon bras. Une fois le cercueil mit en terre, nous lançions tous des roses blanches, chacun notre tour. Sauf mon père qui m'en tendait une. Rouge, tout comme la sienne. Nous étions tous les deux au dessus de la tombe, et nos deux roses lancées, mon père s'effondrait dans mes bras. Je retenais mes larmes, et le conduisait à sa voiture.

\- Vous avez qu'à me suivre, je vais vous montrer le chemin de la maison.

Prenant le volant de pick-up de mon père, je l'aidais à descendre et l'emmenais chez nous. Tout le monde dans la maison, je l'emmenais dans sa chambre, histoire qu'il se repose un peu. En pleurs, je le laissais seul, rejoignant les autres dans le salon.

\- Ethan, on est désolés pour toi. On a tous voulu participer à l'enterrement, et on a quelque chose pour toi et ton père.

Ils avaient rénovée la vieille voiture de ma mère. Et en la voyant dans le garage, je lâchais encore un flôt de larmes incontrôlable. Les remerciant chacun leur tour, ils repartaient à tour de rôle de chez moi. Nous laissant seuls, moi et Sebastian, vu que mon père s'était endormi.

\- C'était une belle cérémonie.

\- Oui.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je le laissais s'asseoir à côté de moi.

\- Ta mère était sûrement une femme exceptionnelle. Je suis persuadé qu'elle aimerait voir son mari et son fils reprendre leur vie. Pas maintenant, c'est certain, vous avez besoin de faire votre deuil. Mais penses-y... Je sais qu'elle était très fière de toi, et elle l'est sûrement encore. Honore sa mémoire.

\- Sebastian...

\- Oui?

\- Ça te dérange de rester?


	7. Chapter 7

Je le voyais à ses yeux.

\- Non. Non, non, je vais rester.

\- Merci.

Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à discuter. Mon père ne s'étant pas levé, je lui avais apporté un plateau repas. Et de retour dans le salon, j'essayai de manger un peu, sans grande conviction. Devant la télé, je me recouvrai du plaid dans lequel elle l'avait l'habitude de s'installer. Sans bruit, Sebastian s'asseyait à mes côtés, entourant mes épaules de son bras. Je le laissais faire, posant ma tête contre lui, et sentant son bras se poser dans mon dos. Je sentais les battements de son coeur dans mon oreille, et malgré moi, ça m'apaisa. Je m'endormais contre lui, tout en sentant sa main caresser mon bras doucement. Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai doucement, toujours sur le canapé, le plaid nous recouvrant, moi et Sebastian. Il avait son bras toujours dans mon dos, et j'étais allongé à côté de lui, une main sur son torse. Un peu gêné, je me levai sans bruit, allant dans la chambre de mon père. Il était réveillé, assis sur le côté du lit.

\- Salut, Papa.

\- Oh... Salut, fiston.

\- T'as pu dormir un peu?

Je m'asseyais à ses côtés.

\- Sans ta mère, c'est dur.

\- Je sais, papa, je sais. Tu es sûr que ça va aller tout seul? Tu veux que j'appelle Wade?

\- Je...

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il viendra. Il était là hier, il m'a dit que si tu avais besoin de lui, il serait là.

\- Je... Oui, appelle-le. Après tout, passer un peu de temps avec mon frère ne me fera pas de mal.

Main sur son épaule, je prenais le téléphone fixe pour appeler mon oncle.

\- Allô?

\- Oncle Wade? Salut, c'est Ethan.

\- Oh, salut mon grand. Vous avez réussi à dormir un peu?

\- Ouais... à peu de choses près. Je... j't'appelle parce que je serai plus rassuré si je te savais avec papa.

\- J'y pensais, justement. Je suis en train de préparer mes affaires, moi et June venons dans l'après-midi.

\- Pas de soucis. Merci, Wade.

\- Je t'en prie, fiston. A tout à l'heure.

Je raccrochai et allai dans la cuisine préparer du café.

\- Hey.

\- Hey.

Sebastian s'était réveillé, venant m'aider à préparer le petit déjeuner.

\- Bien dormi?

\- Je...

\- Désolé, c'est con comme question.

\- Et toi, bien dormi?

\- Assez. Malgré la situation.

Il frottait ses cheveux d'une façon assez mignonne, mais qu'importe. Nous servant une tasse de café, j'allai en emporter une à mon père, et filai sur la terrasse de la maison. Assis sur la rambarde, Sebastian sirotait son café sans rien dire, et je finissais le mien sans rien dire non plus.

\- Ethan, attends.

Je me retournais.

\- Je... j'ai quelque chose à te dire, je sais que c'est pas vraiment le moment, mais... Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je... j'imagine que tu as remarqué ce qui se passe depuis un moment.

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- Nos soirées, nos chansons dans les douches, les massages, même hier soir quand... quand tu t'es endormi dans mes bras, je t'ai pas repoussé.

\- Sebastian...

\- Ethan, tu... tu me plais. Tu me plais beaucoup.

\- ...

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Totalement perdu dans mon sentiments, je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Il est vrai qu'il me plaisait aussi beaucoup, mais en ces temps moroses, je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner. Direction la chambre de mon père. Le seul qui pouvait un peu m'aider.

\- Papa.

\- Fils?

\- J'ai besoin de ton avis.

\- Ne te fie pas à mon avis, fils, sache juste que je ne veux que ton bonheur, quoi que tu fasses.

\- Je... Merci papa. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, mon grand.

Me relevant doucement, je filai vers l'extérieur, voyant Sebastian au téléphone. Mon ressenti était entremêlé entre la peur qu'il me repousse, et le fait que ça puisse aller également trop loin. Je l'observai, vu qu'il me tournait le dos, et me perdais à imaginer les muscles de son dos si parfaitement dessinés dans mes pensées les plus enfouies. J'essayai d'imaginer quel goût pouvait bien avoir ses lèvres... Fruitées? Douces et charnues, comme le laissait paraître son beau visage? Ou bien était-il du genre à vouloir intensifier les choses des le premier baiser? A peine eût-il raccrocher que je le tournai vers moi pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, et également pour goûter à ce doux parfum de mélancolie qui me donnait des frissons. Ce à quoi il répondait assez favorablement. Je ne voyais pas sa réaction, mais en sentant ses mains contre mes joues, je frissonnais d'envie. Je n'avais pas résisté à prendre ses hanches pour les coller aux miennes, et en intensifiant le baiser, nos coeurs battaient la chamade. Je me perdais dans ce moment, jusqu'à ce que l'alchimie qui nous unissaient fut rompue par un bref moment de silence.

\- Si tous les baisers que je recevais pouvaient se dérouler comme ça.

\- Je...

\- Si tu étais sur le point de t'excuser, ne le fais pas.

\- Et pourquoi?

\- Parce que j'aurai fait exactement la même chose.

Pris d'une envie soudaine, il m'emmena vers le côté de la terrasse, collant mon corps au sien, et son dos contre le côté de la maison.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais...

Je caressai sa joue en ne quittant plus ses yeux.

\- Qui aurait crû ça, hein?

\- Ouais... Moi qui te croyait hétéro.

\- Moi aussi, je te croyais hétéro. Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, j'ai pensé...

Je prenais un petit air efféminé en prononçant cette phrase qui fit rire Sebastian à gorge déployée :

\- Hmm, trop beau pour être gay !

Nous rîmes en choeur avant qu'il ne m'embrasse une fois de plus. Mais entendant la voiture de mon oncle, je le laissai à contre coeur, et allai les saluer.

\- Salut, Wade. Salut, June.

\- Salut, mon grand.

\- Vous avez fait bon voyage?

\- Oui, sans doute. Ton père?

\- Dans sa chambre. Tu le connais, sans Maman, il est perdu.

\- Vous avez fait un remarquable hommage hier. Tu as vraiment le leadership parfait pour mener les Warblers.

Mon oncle était un ancien de la Dalton Academy.

\- Merci. D'ailleurs, j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter. Sebastian?

Il arriva aussitôt, prenant doucement ma main sous le regard étonné de ma tante.

\- Oh, ça? Euh... Oui, tante Sue, je suis gay.

\- Oh ! Je... Wow. Tu sais, mon grand, mon cousin Shia est gay lui aussi, et je n'ai rien contre eux. Tant que vous êtes heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- J'imagine que tu dois y aller.

\- Oui. Je vais dire au revoir à papa.

\- Je vais charger tes sacs dans la voiture.

Un bref au revoir, vu que mon père détestait ça, et mes sacs chargés, j'attendai que Sebastian arrive. Et la voiture ouverte, je saluai mon père, mon oncle et ma tante avant de monter. Une fois sur la route, je regardai par la fenêtre, histoire d'esquiver le sujet de ce fameux baiser. Perdu encore une fois de plus dans mes pensées, ce fut en sentant la main de Sebastian prendre la mienne que je tournai la tête. Son sourire veilla à me rassurer. Je le laissai faire, repartant dans mes pensées. Et une fois arrivés à l'académie, nous partîmes chacun de notre côté. Je fus accueilli par Jake, qui restait un peu avec moi.

Le soir venu, réunion des Warblers.

\- Ethan...

\- Ça va. On a gagné les régionales, mais on ne se repose pas sur ses lauriers, c'est clair? On a d'autres championnats à remporter. Cette année, gros jackpot. Je veux toutes ces foutues coupes dans cette putain d'étagère, je me suis bien fait comprendre?

\- OUAIS !

Sebastian me regardait avec un grand sourire, tandis que les autres exécutaient une chorégraphie inventée par leur soin.

Plusieurs semaines plus tard.

Pleine préparation des Nationales. Il était temps de faire quelque chose pour remonter le moral des troupes. La relation que nous entretenions avec Sebastian était restée secrète pour l'instant, et au moment des vacances, il nous avait invités dans un bar. Un bar gay.

\- Sebastian, tu es sérieux?

\- Avant de t'énerver, regarde qui est là.

Deux New Direction. Kurt et Blaine. Et Karofsky?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui?

\- Il en est, aussi. Mais il refuse de le montrer en public.

\- Oh.

\- Tiens, tiens, mais c'est Ethan.

\- Dave Karofsky. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu sirotais un Slushee à la paille d'une façon assez désinvolte.

\- Je sais que t'as adoré ça.

\- Autant aimer un mammouth dévorant un gorille.

Au bar, je buvais mon cocktail avant que ce ne soit Kurt qui vienne s'asseoir à mes côtés.

\- Je ne me doutais pas que tu étais gay.

\- Pourquoi? A cause de mes yeux bleus, mes muscles ou mon sourire d'enfer?


	8. Chapter 8

Il riait.

\- La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu as eue une façon de chanter qui disait : regardez-moi, même un sacré gaillard comme moi peut chanter telle une Diva sur scène et paraître viril et sexy en même temps.

Je rêve où il me fait des avances?

\- J'aime faire paraître cette sensation d'inaccessibilité devant tout le monde.

\- Tu peux, c'en est électrisant.

Son regard me fit froid dans le dos. Mais quand la première chanson sortait du jukebox, je partai sur la piste et m'amusai à danser. Kurt et Blaine dansèrent tous les deux, et je voyai Sebastian venir vers moi.

\- Tu danses?

Sur un air plutôt sensuel, je dansais avec lui, cocktail dans les mains et alcool dans la tête. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment danse un gay, mais visiblement, ma façon de danser plaisait à mon collègue. Plus les cocktails affluaient, plus je me lâchais. Et une fois bien épris de l'alcool qui m'embuait l'esprit, j'arrachai ma chemise devant quatre gays complètement bourrés également. Karofsky détournait son regard sur Kurt, qui lui ne quittait pas Blaine des yeux, et Sebastian, lui... Titubait vers moi et prenait ma main pour m'emmener à l'extérieur.

\- Depuis le temps que j'ai envie de poser mes mains sur ce torse tellement... sexy.

Ivre, je le laissai faire malgré moi, frissonnant d'envie à chacune de ses caresses. Il en profitait pour attraper mes mains, histoire que je fasse la même chose sur son corps. La tête me tournait, mais le moment était sensuel à souhait. Mes hanches contre les siennes, je mordais son cou avec envie, tandis qu'il soupirait, griffant mon dos d'impatience. Je l'aurai porté à ma taille si ma virilité ne commençait pas à me faire un mal de chien. Tout en lui m'excitait : ses yeux, sa bouche... ses fines lèvres qui criaient à la morsure désinvolte, son cou que j'adorais mordre... Son torse si finement dessiné, ses hanches qui étaient à elles seules un appel au viol... Fais gaffe, Ethan, dans deux heures à ce rythme là, tu te retrouves au poste du coin avec une plainte pour viol. Et état d'ivresse en plus. Non, reprenons... Ses hanches si fines et... non, non non, c'est plus fort que moi, ses hanches sont un appel au viol ! Et par dessus tout, et je me reconnais bien en tant qu'homme... Ce magnifique et divin petit cul qui me donnait une furieuse envie de l'agripper et le serrer comme jamais je n'avais serré quelque chose dans ma vie. Chose que je fis. Bingo, il souriait, et fit de même avec le mien. Ouh, quelle poigne.

\- J'ai envie...

D'un geste brusque, il m'embrassait fougueusement, mains dans mes cheveux, et pointe de sexe dans les soupirs qu'il poussait. Dans notre élan, nous nous retrouvions contre sa voiture, et en un regard échangé, nous étions dedans.

\- Tu es sûr de ce qu'on va faire?

\- Ethan.

Il était sur moi, ne demandant qu'une chose. Je le laissai faire, gémissant à chacun de ses gestes. Les mains filant vers le bas de mon torse, je me relevai d'une façon brusque, prenant son visage dans mes mains, tout en ne l'embrassant pas. Nos soupirs mêlés, et dans un élan d'excitation, Sebastian s'offrait à moi sans vergogne. Prit dans les effluves du moment, et ne sachant que faire d'autre, je prenais cette offre en douceur. Doucement, presque amoureusement, je faisais tout pour que ce moment soit inoubliable, en quelques sortes. Mes reins contre les siens, je me laissais porter par l'excitation, et grognai d'une façon discrète mais déchaînée. Je ne pouvais plus penser, je ne faisais qu'exprimer mon plaisir à mon partenaire qui semblait lui aussi au summum du bonheur. Gémissant à son oreille, il tenait ma tête en suppliant presque de lui arracher sa vertu. J'haletais, tout en souriant, et exécutais ses moindres désirs pour l'entendre soupirer de passion. Ce n'en était que trop bon. Le visage tourné vers moi, il voulait plus. Et ce fut à mon tour de m'offrir à lui. Sensuellement, tendrement, il se donnait à moi, tout en exprimant le bonheur et l'excitation qui l'animait. Ce fut en attrapant mes cheveux d'une main, d'une manière tellement sexy qu'elle en était délectable, qu'il me murmurait ces quelques mots.

\- Reviens. Reviens, je... j'ai tellement envie de toi.

Les yeux brillants, il se redonnait à moi, et d'un souffle, je lui donnais le meilleur de moi, les yeux fermés, mon torse collé à son dos, et mes reins faisant apparemment des merveilles.

\- Continue...

Ce que je fis du mieux possible. Jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au moment où le dos de Sebastian se cambrait, me procurant une des meilleures sensations au monde.

\- Putain de merde...

S'il m'avait vu, il aurait sûrement paniqué. Mes yeux roulaient, tellement l'orgasme que j'éprouvais était intense. Et apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul. Gémissements mêlés à l'unisson, je le laissais récupérer en m'effondrant presque à côté de lui, la tête collée à ses abdominaux une fois qu'il s'était retourné.

\- Tout va bien?

\- Oui. Et toi, ça va?

\- Je... oh que oui.

Je riais, tout en lui souriant, et lui donnais mes lèvres avant de sortir de la voiture et rejoindre les autres. Karofsky était effondré sur le bar, et Kurt et Blaine... eux... étaient visiblement sortis.

\- On est seuls, visiblement.

\- Danse avec moi.

Nous dansions tous les deux collés serrés, ne nous occupant pas de ce qui pouvait nous entourer. Et de retour au bar, je commandais un cocktail tout en regardant Karofsky émerger.

\- Alors, mon vieux, du mal à se réveiller?

\- Myers? Bordel, je suis où?

\- Dans un bar, avec Sebastian, moi, Kurt et Blaine.

\- Oh... Tu sais... Je te trouve plutôt sexy...

\- Dave...

\- Tu m'aimes pas? C'est ça?

\- Si, vieux, mais... comme un ami.

\- Ethan, je... j'ai envie de toi.

\- Karofsky, t'es complètement pété.

\- Non, je déconne pas.

\- Putain, Dave...

Il agrippait mon bras, chose que j'arrivais à contrôler, mais quand il se levait pour essayer de m'attraper, Sebastian s'interposait, malheureusement, Karofsky en décidait autrement, et finissait par le cogner. Violemment.

\- Dave, arrête !

\- Karofsky !

Pris de colère, je le plaquais au sol pour lui administrer une bonne raclée, mais Sebastian était déjà en train d'agoniser.

\- Merde, Blaine, appelle une ambulance...

Ce qu'il fit, et quelques heures plus tard, nous étions dans la chambre de Sebastian, endormi, et sous sédatifs.

\- Votre ami a subi un choc très important. Celui qui l'a frappé a provoqué une commotion cérébrale plutôt importante, il lui faut quelques jours pour récupérer.

\- Merci, docteur.

\- Tu veux qu'on reste avec toi, Ethan?

\- Non, non, allez-y.

Tous partis, je restais à ses côtés. Ses yeux fermés, l'air tellement paisible. Je ressassais sans cesse le moment avec Dave... Et comme si tout me revenait en pleine figure, je reprenais esprit grâce à l'infirmière qui arrivait.

\- Bonsoir. Vous êtes un ami?

\- Son petit ami.

\- Oh... Je... Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de dire ça, mais... Est-ce que vous voudriez lui faire les soins? Le contact tactile sur une victime de commotion est une bonne chose, et je pense que vous vous y connaissez mieux que moi.

\- Euh, je...

\- Je vais vous montrer.

Douce dans ses gestes, elle me montrait quoi faire pour soigner Sebastian. Je le faisais avec enthousiasme, le sourire aux lèvres et entamant Pink, doucement.

\- Chanteur?

\- Nous menons une équipe de chanteurs.

\- Entendre votre voix va le rendre heureux. Je vous laisse. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin.

\- Merci à vous.

Soins faits, toilette faite, je m'endormais sur la chaise d'à côté du lit, main dans la sienne, et pieds sur le lit.

Quelques jours plus tard, au réveil, le soleil me tapait dans les yeux. En regardant vers le lit, je voyais Sebastian les yeux ouverts, mais la mine fatiguée. Doucement, je déposais un baiser sur son front.

\- Il t'a pas raté, ce... ce con.

Petit sourire aux lèvres, il regardait dans la direction du pichet d'eau posé sur la table de la chambre. Je lui servais un verre d'eau qu'il buvait avec entrain, et m'asseyais à côté de lui. L'infirmière arrivait.

\- Mr Smythe, comment allez-vous ce matin?

Il tendait sa main pour la secouer, et l'infirmière souriait.

\- On peut vous enlever les perfusions, vos résultats sanguins sont bons, vous avez clairement eu de la chance.

Bras libérés donc, il m'enlassait doucement. Je m'allongeais à côté de lui, et l'entendais parler.

\- Enlève-moi ça...

Je lui enlevais son tuyau d'oxygène.

\- Bordel, j'ai la tête en vrac.

\- Bouge pas. T'es encore sous le choc.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Tu es sûr?

\- Tu veux que je te montre si je suis sûr?

Il me faisait rire en me regardant comme ça. Mais au moins, le voir aller mieux me donnait envie de le voir sortir encore plus vite.

\- Viens par là.

Je l'embrassais doucement en me penchant au dessus du lit, tout en sentant mon téléphone vibrer. Je regardais le message laissé, et c'était Jake.

"On espère que ça va, les gars, les Warblers ne sont plus les mêmes sans vous ! Rétablissez-vous vite !"

Message accompagné d'une vidéo des gars chantant pour nous. Je souriais, Sebastian aussi, et nous discutions tous les deux.

Jour de la sortie de Sebastian, j'étais venu le chercher en moto. Perfecto brun, lunettes aviateur et jean clair, j'attendais à la porte de la douche.

\- Si j'avais su qu'un aussi beau mec m'attendait à la sortie de ma douche, j'aurais tombé la serviette.

\- Me tente pas. Je t'ai ramené un casque.

Une fois habillé et préparé, il me suivait, prenait les papiers à l'accueil de l'hôpital, et sortait avec moi. Casques enfilés, sacs sur le dos, je montais à l'avant, et Sebastian empoignait mes hanches avant de monter derrière moi. Comme nous étions un vendredi, et que les cours étaient finis, je décidais de l'amener chez moi.

\- Alors voilà ta garçonnière?

\- Entre, avant de dire des bêtises.

Je le faisais entrer, et déposais mon cuir sur le canapé. En allant sur le balcon, je craquais les os de mon dos et me retournais pour regarder... mon copain, disons le une bonne fois pour toute.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Comment tu trouves?

\- En plus d'être beau à mourir, musclé comme une statue grecque et avoir des yeux à faire divaguer mes hormones de mec, t'as du goût en déco. On se marie, ou...?

Je riais à sa remarque et nous servais deux cafés. Assis dans le canapé, il se faisait une place toute faite à côté de moi. Télé allumée, et cafés finis, je le laissais prendre ses aises. Ce qui n'était franchement pas pour me déplaire.

\- On s'endormirait sur ton canapé.

\- Tu dis ça parce que ta tête est sur mes abdos ou c'est vraiment pour le canapé?

\- Je dis ça parce que t'es le meilleur coussin que j'ai eu sous la tête depuis un sacré bout de temps.

\- Beau parleur.

\- Quoi? C'est assez agréable des abdos comme les tiens. A côté de toi, je fais ridicule !

\- Ridicule? Putain, j'suis Rocket Raccoon à côté de Drax avec toi !

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

\- Tu mesures combien à peu de choses près?

\- Un mètre quatre-vingt huit... pourquoi?

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, je fais un mètre soixante-quinze.

\- Tout ce qui est petit est mignon, tu devrais pourtant le savoir.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça?

\- Que je suis en train de te faire un compliment, idiot. Oh, regarde, ils repassent Shérif, fais-moi peur.

Les mains autour de ses épaules, et les jambes sur la table basse, je rigolais en voyant Daisy Duke dans son mini-short.

\- Cette Daisy, elle savait comment attirer l'attention.

\- Ah ben, avec un short pareil, c'est sûr !

Nous rigolions en argumentant sur sa longue chevelure brune.

\- Franchement, si j'avais les cheveux longs, tu me trouverais toujours aussi beau?

\- Je te prendrais pour Severus Rogue qui se serait trompé d'endroit pour ranger son balai !

\- T'es con, ma parole !

\- Quoi? Je rigole ! Non, sérieusement, si tu devais être une femme, tu serais qui?

Question à un million.

\- Si je devais être une femme?

\- Oui.

\- Je dirais... Halle Berry.

\- Catwoman? Carrément?

\- Ouais. Tu devrais savoir que j'ai un côté félin.

\- Tu ronronnes quand tu dors.

\- T'es sérieux, là?

\- Oui, c'en est super mignon.

\- Pff. Et toi? Si tu étais une femme?

\- Moi, c'est simple, je serai Angelina Jolie.

\- Avoue que ce serait pour te taper Brad Pitt !

\- Ouais !

Partis dans une guerre de chatouilles, nous nous retrouvions tous les deux par terre, Sebastian sur moi. Sourire aux lèvres, je le laissais faire.

\- Quoi?

\- Rien, je te regarde, c'est tout.

\- T'en es sûr?

\- Ben oui, que voudrais-tu que je fasse d'autre?

\- Je sais pas... me montrer ta chambre par exemple.

\- Oh... Déja, beau gosse, il faudrait que ton petit cul vire de sur moi, et je pourrais me lever.

Il se relevait aussitôt, et je lançais mes jambes en avant pour me lever.

\- Sexy.

Arrivé vers ma chambre, la déco semblait lui plaire.

\- C'est la tienne, la guitare?

\- Ouaip. Enfin, c'est mon père qui l'a achetée. Une des seules guitares que Jimmy Hendrix n'a pas réduite en cendres.

\- Elle appartenait à Hendrix?

\- Ouais.

\- Classe.

Allongé sur mon lit, je prenais mon pc pour me connecter sur les réseaux sociaux. Mais quelqu'un en décidait autrement.

\- Ferme ce pc.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Ferme-le.

Obéissant, je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver torse nu, sur le ventre, ayant mon mec à califourchon sur moi pour me masser.

\- Je rêve ou je sens de l'huile, là?

\- Laisse-toi faire.

Je me laissais faire. Ses mains dans mon dos était comme St Pierre aux portes du paradis. J'entendais mes os craquer, ce qui était bon signe. Les petits soupirs que je poussais semblaient ne pas être si discrets que ça.

\- Ça va?

\- Bordel, oui.

\- A ce point là?

\- Je me crois aux portes du paradis.

\- Merci du compliment. Mais si je peux te donner un conseil...

Il se penchait juste au dessus de moi.

\- Arrête de gémir comme ça, ça me rend fébrile.

Étonné de sa remarque, je me retournais pour le regarder.

\- Sérieusement?

\- Oui. Sérieusement.

Pris d'une soudaine envie de l'embêter, je le prenais dans mes bras et gémissais à son oreille. Plus je continuais, et plus son souffle s'accélérait. En le regardant, je le voyais les yeux fermés.

\- Arrête.

\- Quoi? T'aimes pas ça?

Sa voix traînante me donnait des frissons, et d'humeur joueuse, je continuais en passant le bout de mes doigts dans son dos.

\- Bordel, Ethan...

D'un coup sec, il nous allongeaient sur le lit, son regard perçant le mien. Et sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, ses mains déviaient vers mon jean.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Laisse toi faire.

Je le regardais faire, mais ses mains dans mon jean étaient une toute autre histoire. A peine avait-il posé ses doigts sur ma virilité, que je tombais sur les coussins. Les yeux fermés, je me laissais aller, le laissant mener la situation. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait, je sentais juste ses mains se balader sur moi, et ses lèvres prendre le contrôle.

\- Putain...

Je n'aurai pas su décrire la sensation tellement ses mouvements me mettaient hors de moi, dans le bon sens du terme. Mes hanches se cabraient sous les coups de ses lèvres, et malgré moi, je poussais des cris qui semblaient le rendre encore plus tendu.

\- Bon dieu, que c'est bon...

Je prenais ses cheveux d'une manière agressive, et guidais ses mouvements sans la moindre gêne. Son regard plongé dans le mien, le plaisir était tel que je le retournais sur moi pour défaire son jean en toute hâte, histoire de lui donner les sensations voulues. Vêtements à terre, je pouvais m'occuper de lui. Mes mains sur ses hanches, je lui donnais la même sensation qu'il me donnait. Quand il lâcha un cri de plaisir aussi perçant que possible, j'avais compris que je lui faisais autant de bien qu'il m'en faisait.

\- Je vais jouir, je vais jouir, putain...

Ce fut à mon tour de prendre le contrôle, et nous plaçant en cuillère, je le penchais vers moi, lui donnant toute la puissance qui m'habitait. Sachant qu'il n'y avait pas de voisins autour...

\- Lâche-toi...

Avec autant de fougue et de hargne que possible, je lui donnais tout. A tel point qu'il en hurlait. Et l'entendre ainsi me faisait tellement d'effet que je me lâchais en lui. Tout en hurlant également. Essoufflé comme possible, je m'étendais sur le côté, complètement hs.

\- Je... woah...

\- Ethan...

\- Hmm?

Sa façon de m'embrasser me rendait fou. Collés, je me retournais pour m'offrir à lui, sentant ses doigts agripper mes fesses, et sa virilité rentrer vigoureusement en moi. A quatre pattes sur le lit, je le laissais me prendre avec tenacité, poings fermés, et reins cambrés. J'agrippais les draps en le sentant accélérer, et me remettais à gémir comme un dingue, ce à quoi il me donnait une dernière satisfaction en saisissant mon entrejambes d'une main experte. Deuxième orgasme proche, je l'aidais à se finir, tandis qu'il prenait plaisir à me faire hurler. Une fois de plus, j'éclatais, cette fois-ci dans sa main, et lui en moi.

Complètement épuisé, je m'allongeais sur le ventre, tandis que Sebastian s'allongeait sur mon dos. Respiration haletante, le seul fait de sentir son parfum me donnait satisfaction.

\- Déjà que la première fois, c'était de la bombe, mais alors là... T'es une bête.

\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire de toi?

\- Que je suis un bon coup, peut être?

\- T'es même un putain de bon coup, Sebastian Smythe. Par contre, une douche ne serait pas de refus.

\- Je te suis.

\- Euh, si tu veux qu'on y aille à deux, ça va franchement pas être possible.

\- Pas assez de place?

\- Si. Mais juste... si je commence à tracer tes muscles dorsaux, tu pourras plus marcher demain matin.

\- Alors, je vais y aller. Dis-moi tout.

\- Deuxième porte à droite.

\- Merci, beau gosse.

Baiser volé au coin des lèvres, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de loucher sur ce mignon petit postérieur qui partait vers la salle de bains. De mon côté, j'enfilais un short et me mettais à faire quelques tractions sur la barre qui trônait dans le couloir. Une fois Sebastian sorti de la douche, je retombais à terre.

\- T'aurais pu continuer.

\- Tu crois?

\- Je passerais mon temps à te regarder.

\- Je vais surtout aller me doucher, je sens le sexe, et toi à côté de moi dans ce cas-là, c'est pas franchement bon signe.

Lui mettant une main aux fesses en passant, je filais sous la douche, l'eau brûlante coulant dans mon dos, et la voix de Sebastian dans l'entrebaîllement de la porte.

\- Tu me mates, maintenant?

\- Quoi?

\- Rien.

Je souriais, et serviette autour de la taille une fois séché, je sortais prendre de quoi m'habiller. Boxer enfilé, je sentais une paire de mains entourer le bas de mon torse.

\- Tu t'es encore étoffé, on dirait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

\- Le bas de ton torse est plus...


	10. Chapter 10

\- Plus?

\- Plus musclé.

\- Ah bon? Tu trouves?

\- Carrément.

\- Si tu le dis.

Je filais m'habiller sous le regard perçant de Sebastian. Une fois prêt, je lui proposais une balade en moto.

\- Allons-y.

Tous les deux sur ma vieille moto, nous faisions un tour dans les environs. Je me sentais en liberté quand je roulais en moto. Et le fait d'avoir Sebastian avec moi me rendait encore plus vivant. Ce fût lorsque nous apercevions un bar près d'une plage que nous décidions de nous arrêter. Plusieurs filles nous regardaient avec envie, mais aussitôt que Sebastian passait son bras autour de ma taille, elles perdaient tout leur intérêt envers nous.

\- Tu rends les filles jalouses, Smythe, je te jure que c'est gênant.

\- J'ai plus le droit de tenir mon mec par la taille?

\- Ah mais tu peux mettre tes mains où tu veux, tu sais.

\- Je sais.

Sourire coquin sur le visage, nous allions nous installer dans le bar. Une serveuse arrivait vers nous pour prendre notre commande, tandis que j'écoutais les patrons en train de discuter au bar.

\- Non, mais dis pas de conneries, ils sont pas chiants les gays.

\- Je te dis que si j'avais des gays dans mon bar à l'instant même, je les virerais à coups de pieds dans le cul, crois-moi.

Je regardais Sebastian, et d'humeur joueuse, je décidais de me montrer un peu plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour avoir une glace ici? Se prendre un coup de pied dans le cul ou faire baisser le dos au patron?

Les deux me regardaient mal, mais celui qui était assis partait dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Sebastian n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire non plus, et la serveuse revenait avec nos boissons.

\- Ça fait du bien de savoir qu'il y a encore quelqu'un dans le coin qui sait le faire taire.

\- J'aime pas la discrimination.

\- Je vous prend deux glaces?

\- Oui, s'il vous plaît. Spéculoos pour moi, et pour toi, bébé?

Sebastian me lançait un mignon petit sourire avant de répondre.

\- Chocolat pour moi.

\- Je vous amène ça.

\- Merci.

En trinquant, nous discutions des projets que nous avions en commun pour les Warblers. Et l'idée d'une chanson me venait à la tête.

\- Je pensais à un duo ou même une chanson à plusieurs.

\- Ouais, pour les championnats, ça peut être quelque chose de bien. Tu penses à quoi?

\- "You raise me up" de Josh Groban. Ou pour la chanson de groupe, on peut tenter quelque chose comme "Starships" de Nicki Minaj. En accapela, ça peut rendre bien. Faut qu'on essaye.

\- On essaiera avec les autres quand on rentrera. Bonne idée, j'adore.

\- Merci.

La serveuse revenue avec les glaces, nous allions dehors après avoir payé. À se balader sur la plage, main dans la main, et nos glaces quasi finies, le temps était à la rigolade. J'enlevais mes chaussures pour tremper mes pieds dans l'eau, et Sebastian arrivait pour me lancer de l'eau en pleine figure.


End file.
